


In the Dark of Night

by justdrifting



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1965756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdrifting/pseuds/justdrifting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She dreams. She remembers. She thinks she may just be going insane. “Come for lunch with me, Mr. Dominic?” (post-1x09)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Dark of Night

“Come for lunch with me, Mr. Dominic?” she asks. He doesn’t hesitate, doesn’t look unsure, uncertain. He nods, simple. “Shall we have it outside? It’s a lovely day. We shouldn’t waste it.”  
  
“Of course.” He takes her outstretched arm, holding onto her as they walk from the building. They don’t have to walk far, of course. Step through a door and then the sun shines down on them, bright and warm.   
  
She sits at the table there. He sits too. His chair is too close. She doesn’t care. There’s a pot of tea waiting for them, steaming hot. She pours. They’re silent.  
  
“I’ve missed you,” she says.  
  
“I’ve missed you, too,” he replies.  
  
“What’s it like, up there?” she asks, lifting her eyes to the sky although she doesn’t mean in heaven.   
  
“Cold,” he tells her. “Wet, damp. Lonely.”  
  
She looks at him. “I’m lonely.”  
  
“Me too.”  
  
“I miss you.”  
  
“Me too.”  
  
She kisses him. He doesn’t resist. The fabric of his suit is soft beneath her fingers. She holds him close, strokes his hair, his cheek, his ear. His hands caress her sides, feather light, just the breath of a touch. He murmurs against her lips; she doesn’t hear what he says.   
  
She can feel it, though. Somehow, this isn’t right, there’s something wrong.  
  
She draws back. Opens her eyes. She’s alone.  
  
There’s a sinking in the pit of her stomach as she twists in her sheets. It cruel, how these visions plague her.  _I miss you too_ , his words come back to her. She cries. She wonders if he ever thinks about her, or tries to at least. She thinks about him.  
  
Her eyes close and she settles down again.  
  
 _“Welcome back, Mr. Dominic.”_  
  
“Glad to be here, ma’am.”  
  
It continues.


End file.
